


Dalliance

by RoseSica



Category: BoA (Musician), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Suho, BoyxBoy, Conniving Zitao, Crown Prince Xiumin, Dancer/Healer/Advisor Lay, EXO 0T12, Emperor Consort Suho, Emperor Kris, Fluff and Angst, General Sehun, Humor, Inspiration from ASOIAF and The Tudors, Inspired by Scarlet Heart: Ryeo, Kingdom politics, Lovesick Jongin, Luhan being luhan, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mythical Places, OC babies - Freeform, OT12 - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Sassy Byun Baekhyun, Sexy Manipulative Kyungsoo, Slow Burn, like this is the slowest roast that ever existed, possible major character death, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSica/pseuds/RoseSica
Summary: Dalliance《playful flirtation, one that might lead to a casual romance》Crown Prince Minseok is set to be on the royal throne of the kingdom of Asterrania and a certain Chinese beauty from Yiwen is determined to be his Royal Consort.Prince Joonmyeon -preffered prince for the Throne-is courted by the Emperor of Yiwen and dangles between an Emperor or an Army General.Prince Jongdae -a patron of the arts- finds himself attracted to a handsome dancer.The youngest prince Jongin falls in love with the son of the man who threatens to end the Kims' rule over the nation.(Crossposted on Asianfanfics under the username IceSong)





	1. History/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Like I have been watching a lot of Royal stuff these days -GOT, The Tudors, Reign and some Iberian adaptations of Spanish kings and queens along with various cough*scarlet heart*cough historical K-dramas- so this RoyalAU popped into mind. I will write but depending on your feedback on this foreword. The country/kingdom names are made up. This story has previously been uploaded on AsianFanfics but I decided to share it here as well. 
> 
> Excerpts:
> 
> "My Emperor, you and the Gods from above know that I have never asked for anything before..... Yet all I ask is to be Kim Minseok's bride." Luhan said as he looked out the window with an enamoured look in his eyes. 
> 
> "Joonmyeon." The Emperor exhaled with a low tone in his voice -as if attempting to seduce Joonmyeon with merely his voice- as his long slim fingers brushed upon Joonmyeon's lips. Joonmyeon closed his eyes yet his mind returned him to the passionate night with General Oh."
> 
> "Jongdae stared in amazement at the dancer's fluid motions, to him it was obvious that this dancer was also a master in the bedroom. Once the dance was over, Prince Jongdae's cheers were the loudest."
> 
> "Hyung, why can't we be together? We simply cannot, Your Highness."
> 
> Please subscribe, give kudos and leave comments on your thoughts about these excerpts and what would you expect to see in the story.

“Minseokie~” A soft female voice called out to a 3 spring’s old Minseok –soon it would be his 4th in a few moons- who looked up to his mother but comparably late to his younger brother –by 2 springs, it would be his third soon despite him being an autumn child- Jongdae who instantly waddled and almost tripped in his short journey towards his mother who picked him up and affectionately gave him a kiss.

“Mama~ Come here!” Minseok chirped from his spot in the nursery not wanting to get up until his nanny and former wet-nurse –she was now Jongdae’s wet-nurse- Sunye picked him up and he gladly accepted the offer soon being taken towards his mother.

“My beautiful little prince.” His mother –Queen Sohee- smiled at him as she pecked his cheek. “Come now, we’re going to go see your baby brother.”

“But DaeDae there?” Minseok pointed at his baby brother who was very interested in the jade pendant that Sohee was wearing and even started to try to munch on it despite having no teeth.

“No, it’s another baby brother for you to protect.” Sohee said softly before gesturing to Sunye to start walking. “It’s second mama’s baby.”

They walked down the palace hallways; the staff bowing down deeply with respect for their Queen Consort and the little princes, some of the staff even cooing at the babies before leaving with soft smiles on their faces. Sohee occasionally stopped to look at the outside of the palace windows, seeing the vast lands and beautiful sceneries littered with residencies of their subjects, the port being not so far away from the castle which was obviously the capital of the nation –she could see the faint outline of the beautiful sea-green blue ocean- only a night away on carriage but half of that time on horseback, however the Queen started thinking about what she had recently said. 

Sohee knew that it wasn’t ideal nor okay to make Minseok think that the 2nd Queen was his other mother and that his other brothers were his full brothers but she wouldn’t make him think differently until it was time for him to be in court but there was actually quite a while until then. 

Sohee married the 4th prince in line to the throne of their country, Prince Yunho, he married her because he loved her for her and not because of an arranged marriage along with the fact that his father had allowed him to wed whoever he wanted without thinking of status nor gender; the King had nothing to worry about for the line of succession of the kingdom since his 2 eldest sons had married princesses from nations from the east and west. They lived happily for around a year before the war broke out and once the war had broken out, her husband and she had to be separated due to her husband being a prince and a royal commander that he had to go fight with his brothers, a month before the war ended Minseok was born. 

Soon enough her husband came back alive yet his brothers hadn’t and that had only meant one thing; that her husband was to be king, the previous king-his father- only groomed him for a few months before he passed away due to grief for the loss of his sons.

Her husband and she were crowned as rulers not too long and her son was crowned as Crown Prince. Despite being loved by the people as she was the daughter of a famous and kind merchant and being considered of their status, she was hated by the members of the nation’s court and high ranking clans. Sadly since they were the ones who decided almost everything and aided the royal house with soldiers for the wars, she knew that they hated her for what made the people of the nation love her: her origin. 

The court and the royal family had an idea that the crown prince must only marry those with noble/royal blood since they must be the epitome of what true purity is, she could see that the court was ready to attack them or leave the royal family defenseless before an attack unless Yunho married another woman/man with a higher noble status. She could not hate Yunho for accepting to marry another for he did it to protect his family, he married the daughter of a high ranking general who had served the royal family in many instances and had won them many battles and she, herself, had fought valiantly alongside Yunho.

Boa of the Kwon clan, she was remarkably beautiful along with the fact that she was well-educated –in so many aspects; she was talented with arts and well versed when it came to the scholars- and a good fighter. The first woman to fight on the battlefield along with the men and survive to be named a general; thus she became the 2nd queen of the nation, one who was celebrated greatly by the court and also the people since she had fought to protect them. Unlike her, Boa had no problems to be with child as she did. A few moons after the first night, when she was bedded by the King, she had been seen by the royal physicians and they had deducted that she was with child. For Sohee, it was harder, they attempted for around a year only succeeding the night before Yunho was meant to go to war.

Sohee prayed to the Almighty that the child would be a girl not a boy, not because she wished anything ill on the woman nor the child but she did not wish for her son to be placed into a competition with his brother. She knew that the court would push the idea of Queen Boa’s child being the Crown Prince than her own due to his bloodline. Yet, her prayers were in vain for the child -who was born two months after Minseok’s 1st spring- was a boy, a beautiful child who was born with the softest screams that she had ever heard, Minseok’s cries were so loud in comparison yet the boy instantly quieted once it was swaddled by his mother who cried in joy over her blessing by the Almighty; the prince was named Joonmyeon. The court celebrated greatly the 2nd prince’s arrival and was showered in gifts from clans all around the nation.

Soon she found herself with child again, she hoped that it was a girl. Since girls would never have to worry about the royal throne nor fighting –unless her mother was Queen Boa- and the only thing she would worry about was about sending her child away to be married to some prince of a foreign land instead of her being murdered by any of her brothers’ -she loved Minseok but she knew that the Throne could make even the most honorable man into the cruelest ruler- for being a candidate to the Throne. Yet the child who was born in the beginning of autumn was a boy, a very loud boy louder than either Minseok or Joonmyeon ever were and had been along with a beautiful smile, and he was named Jongdae. 

And now Queen Boa found herself with another child, a baby boy. She hadn’t seen him, deciding to go with her children so they could meet their younger brother. She felt saddened that there was no female in the house, she had always dreamt of having a daughter however she was considered lucky to have had two sons. For her health that had been quite fragile after her first pregnancy; she had been recommended by the palace doctors to not have any more children after she had Jongdae for it would be quite deadly for her if she were to bear another child and that she would possibly die in labor and quite possibly even the child. 

Her heart would break if she heard that Queen Boa would be able to bear more children than she could but she would never say it out loud, she knew that her husband loved her more than Queen Boa for Queen Boa was only his friend when they got married yet Queen Boa could be considered far more superior to Sohee in so many ways. She hated how the court would get to her even with the smallest words and her mind would convolute those small words into something larger and more powerful.  
She stood outside of Queen Boa’s chambers and looked at the guards who were talking to one of the maids so they could announce her presence, “Queen Sohee, Crown Prince Minseok and Prince Jongdae have arrived, Your Majesty.” She could hear a maid say softly to Queen Boa, the softness must be because of the baby who was most likely sleeping or feeding.

“Allow them to enter.” She heard Queen Boa’s firm voice say softly with unhidden joy laced in her melodic yet strong voice. The doors had opened and Sunye, her boys and she had been led into the room where Queen Boa was softly singing to the 4th prince who was sleeping while Prince Joonmyeon leaned to her side while softly whispering to his brother with shining eyes filled with tenderness towards his younger brother. Joonmyeon was a sweetheart, a sweet and kind child that she possessed a soft spot for.

“My Lady, congratulations for the successful delivery of the 4th prince.” Sohee bowed with respect –with the respect that could be in a bow for the 2nd Queen- along with Sunye and looked up to see Boa who simply smiled. “Thank you Queen Sohee.”

“Has the King come to see his son?” Sohee asked softly with respect and Boa nodded her head. When she gave birth to Jongdae, Yunho would be in the room with her holding her hand –since he wasn’t with her when Minseok came into the world- until he was kicked out by the royal midwife –who had even brought him into the world- so she wouldn’t have to listen to him yelling at her every 5 seconds to get the baby out so his wife would stop being in pain.

“He did. Yet he had to leave for some diplomatic things blah, blah.” Boa laughed softly as she waved her hand as to mock the King –her friend- and Sohee cracked a smile.

“With what name has he blessed the child with, my Lady?” Sohee questioned softly as she got closer to Queen Boa, standing by the foot of the bed. 

“He allowed me to name my son.” Queen Boa replied as she looked down at the 4th prince. “I named him Jongin, my little Nini.”  
Sohee was always amazed by the sweetness and love that Boa spoke with when it came to her sons; she truly seemed to be okay with marrying the King since she could have children which was her joy.

“Jongin is quite a fitting name for the prince, My Lady.” Sohee answered with a soft voice.

“Can the little princes come and meet their younger brother?” Boa asked softly and Sohee nodded, allowing one of Boa’s wet-nurses –Hyori- to take Jongdae from her arms and Sunye allowed another of Boa’s wet-nurses’ –Miyeon- to take Minseok from her arms and to take him towards Boa. It was not allowed for any of the Queens –nor their maids or wet-nurses- to be close to the other when she has just given birth and the child was to be in her arms for the Queen could try to murder the royal infant due to the child being a possible threat for her children.

“Minseokkie, you have to protect Nini, okay? You too, Dae? Do you think that you could help me with that?” Boa asked softly to both Minseok and Jongdae who were both amazed by the baby who was small and very cute. 

“Yes yes!” Minseok whispered softly. “Me and Joon will protect Nini!”

“Thank you Minseok, you’ll be a strong ruler who protects all his siblings.”


	2. The Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the royal family and part of their dynamics.

Minseok rode through the forest at a leisurely pace on his chestnut brown horse –Tan- since there was no one to race and the more exciting animals that he would prefer to hunt were all entering hibernation which meant that winter would be close. He rode slowly towards the royal castle as he thought about the recent days; his father’s health had been slowly deteriorating -which was expected for a man of his age- and he had been attending more lessons on how to rule the nation along with certain activities that he had to realize and the thing that Minseok hated the most: having to choose a bride. He knew his duty as the crown prince was to marry and he didn’t mind that, he just didn’t appreciate all the clans sending their daughters to his chambers in hopes that he would at least bed her and thus assuring a marriage to the king. Yet sadly for them, Minseok was a prude through and through and would send them away with a note to the head of her household explicitly explaining that if it were to be repeated once more then he would make sure that his father had them stripped of their power. Yup, a total prude as how Jongdae would call him. Minseok didn’t believe in unnecessary sexual encounters if they were not with his spouse so he didn’t need to be lectured by him.

He sat up straight and scowled as he heard two a- no scratch that- 3 annoying voices all yelling the exact same thing: Minnie-Hyung! He simply sighed knowing that his siblings were quite special but he knew that he had to love them because if he didn’t then who would, sure their respective mothers’ but still.

“What do you lot want?” Minseok asked out loud as he got close enough to them to see them all charging towards them. “Yerim, you know you’re not supposed to be outside. You’re still recovering from your cold. And why in the world did you two let her go outside? Do you know what could have happened to her?”

“But Oraboni, I feel all better now besides Nini and Dae were mocking me and you know that my pride mustn’t be wounded by these two twats.” Yerim admitted as she skipped towards Minseok and petted Tan while looking at Minseok with her two puppy dog eyes to convince him that she was the one to be considered right. “Besides it’s not like anyone’s crazy enough to try to infiltrate their way into the castle just to they could try to kill us.”

Minseok simply sighed and shook his head at his youngest sibling’s words, he extended his hand towards Yerim who caught the message and grabbed it, being pulled up onto Tan. “Fine I’ll believe you for today but get on. Those two will walk back to the castle for being bad princes.”

“AH WAE!” Jongdae yelled as Jongin and he ran after Minseok who had told Tan to start jogging while Yerim looked back at them and stuck her tongue out at them. “WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BELIEVE HER?! I’M ALMOST SURE THAT IN THE FUTURE WE’RE GOING TO GET IN AN UNNECESSARY WAR BECAUSE OF YERIM! SINCE SHE’S A LIAR!”

“NO WE’RE NOT GOING TO GET INTO A WAR BECAUE OF ME! I’M AN INNOCENT SNOWFLAKE, ORABONI!” Yerim yelled back with a laugh making Minseok laugh as well, Jongin fell back onto the rich green grass of the castle grounds –not out of exhaustion but because he was sleepy and decided that it wasn’t worth it to follow his hyung and sister, they were on a horse he would never catch up- while Jongdae kept running behind them while cackling at what Yerim had said. “I NEVER LIE!”

“YOU’RE AS MUCH AS AN INNOCENT SNOWFLAKE AS I AM A VIRGIN!” Jongdae yelled as they reached the stables, not startling the horses since even the horses were used to Jongdae’s loud behavior. Minseok unmounted the horse then proceeded to get Yerim off of the horse and to lead Tan to drink a bit of water and then give his reigns to the stable boy who bowed down at him and Yerim.

“Dae, I don’t need information on your sexual endeavors. Nor does Yerim, at this pace people are going to think the wrong idea about us.” Minseok looked at Jongdae with a face that clearly demonstrated that he was not amused by Jongdae.

“You’re such a prude, hyung. I feel bad for the future queen, having to be married to such a prude.” Jongdae teased Minseok which caused Yerim to giggle and Minseok to try and hit Jongdae with his riding crop but was stopped when he noticed his father’s squire –Seungjun- run towards them.

“Your Highnesses.” Seungjun bowed as soon as he got close to them.

“Is there anything you need?” Jongdae asked trying to refrain himself from laughing.

“Yes, the king demands your presence at the courtyard.” Seungjun replied as he delivered the message from his king. The 3 siblings walked with a rushed pace towards the courtyard, they saw their father, their respective mothers and Jongin who was being coddled by Queen Boa.

“Your Majesty, Your Highness’.” The 3 of them chimed in unison before a scolding voice popped out.

“Yerim, how dare you go out of your room with clearance from the royal doctor and without a maid to boot? I leave you alone with the maids for 5 minutes and you disappear.” Queen Boa started scolding Yerim who looked at her father for help but he simply turned away as his second wife scolded his only daughter but still looking with worry for his daughter. The king coddled his only princess more than anything.

Minseok noticed the look on his mother’s face as she looked at Yerim, he knew his mother yearned for a daughter more than anything yet she was never able have her. He knew that she loved Jongdae and him more than anything but he could tell that whenever she saw Yerim, her heart always broke. Because Queen Boa could still have more children and she couldn’t, the doctors would always give her this remedy that would stop her from conceiving any children. Queen Sohee rarely left her chambers or the library and if she did then it was for a ball –something that demanded her presence-.

“Why are we here Father? Not that I intend to be rude, I’m simply curious.” Minseok asked.

“You’ll see.” King Yunho said calmly. A few minutes later, Minseok heard the tell-tale sounds of the royal army’s horses charging towards the castle and thus the courtyard, he could see the figure of his younger brother Joonmyeon charging the army towards the courtyard while being flanked by his father’s two most trusted commanders; Royal Commanders Oh and Choi. 

“Your Majesty, the royal army has arrived and fulfilled your orders.” Joonmyeon proclaimed with a loud voice as he got off his horse and kneeled in front of his father in reverence while the rest of the soldiers got off their horses and bowed down in respect for their king.

“Rise my son. You have all succeeded in your mission, you are all dismissed until further notice.” The king’s strong voice proclaimed and the soldiers rose to their feet before bowing down one more time and leaving in order and complete silence.  
Joonmyeon was given a hug by his father once the soldiers were out of sight –so he wouldn’t be embarrassed by his soldiers- before being suffocated by Queen Boa and Yerim who both equally squeezed him and coddled him while Jongin simply shook his hand –embarrassed at the prospect of hugging his brother in public- but was soon pulled into a hug by his elder brother and was even a victim of his hyung’s amusing affection. When Joonmyeon was free from their grasp -Jongin was wiping his face with a look of disgust along with his blushing cheeks from being embarrassed by Joonmyeon- he hugged Minseok and Jongdae who weren’t surprised.

“Oraboni, did you bring me what I asked you for?” Yerim tugged at Joonmyeon’s arm who simply laughed at her before nodding which made her smile with the light of a thousand stars. Joonmyeon loved Yerim more than anything, he coddled her almost as much as their father did and he supported Yerim in everything she did unless it were something stupid in which he would scold her. 

Joonmyeon ruffled her hair with a sweet smile. “It’s in my luggage, I’ll give it to you once we finish our dinner.”

“Thank you Oraboni!” Yerim squealed with a higher pitch and trying to crush Joonmyeon with her hug who simply laughed out loud before embracing his younger sister and even lifted her off her feet and twirled her around.

“You’re welcome, now go back to your chambers. You’re ill and your intended won’t want to come see an ill princess.” Joonmyeon replied as he flicked Yerim’s forehead, Boa mouthing out a thank you to Joonmyeon who simple smiled.

“Fine, I’m going to my chambers simply because I desire to be healthy, it is not because of that other reason that you mentioned that isn’t that necessary for me.” Yerim claimed out loud with her nose pointed upwards, she left with the maids and a guard to make sure that Yerim wouldn’t try to run away.

“You’re the only person that she’ll listen too.” Yunho sighed as he shook his head while Boa simply coddled her firstborn. “Not even when I use the king voice will she listen to me.”

“Father, she knows that you’re too soft on her that’s why she refuses to listen to you.” Joonmyeon laughed at his father before looking at Sohee who looked quite sad along with being very pale. “My Queen, I have brought some medicinal flowers that Doctor Kim said that would be good for your current health state.”

“Ah, thank you Prince Joonmyeon, that’s too kind of you. If you could then please have them sent to my chambers, I must go and rest.” Sohee smiled at him before bowing slightly towards Boa and kissing Yunho on the lips softly before walking away along with her court maids. 

“Joonmyeon and Minseok come with me. We must discuss the news that your brother has brought.” Yunho said as he started walking towards the castle so he can make his way into the throne room. “Jongdae, you better not think about going to eavesdrop on the conversation. The same goes to you Jongin.”

“Yes father.” Both princes answered dejectedly as they walked along with Queen Boa who wanted to have them practice their swordsmanship.

The two eldest princes followed the king on their way to the throne room, the king’s most trusted royal commanders –Royal Commanders Choi and Oh- were standing in the throne room waiting for their king and his sons along with General Oh –who was Royal Commander Oh’s only son; Sehun- once the royals entered the room, the three of them bowed down to show their respect.

“Royal Commander Oh while you were away, General Oh has been a great support to the royal guard. He is truly your son.” Yunho praised his friend’s son as he sat down on his throne.

“I would expect nothing better from my son.” Royal Commander Oh said with a smile before looing over at his son who knelt down to the king after receiving the praise. 

“Thank you Your Majesty.” Sehun said. “It is my pleasure to serve my king and his family.”

“That is great news to hear from you, General Oh.” Yunho said. “Now Joonmyeon, I would like to hear from you the report of the information that you have learnt.”

“Yes father. We discovered that Emperor Hangeng of the Northern Empire is currently dying due his poor health and that his second son will ascend to take his place on the throne.” Joonmyeon informed with a stern tone. 

“Why his second son?” Minseok asked before thinking, recovering as he noticed the look on the faces of the men who were in the room with him. “The Northern Empire follows the same rules as we do, eldest born male from the royal marriage is the one to ascend to the throne.”

“Well, his firstborn son is a bastard born from the Emperor’s favorite royal concubine that was legitimized a few years ago but only has ruling dictations after his younger brother.” Royal Commander Choi explained as he looked at the crown prince. 

“And that the possible new Emperor doesn’t take too lightly to us and will most likely want to kill and invade us.” Joonmyeon continued. “I’ve heard from our spies in the Northern Empire that he does not think that there should be any peace between us due to the fact that there is no royal blood lineage between the two kingdoms, not a single wedding between the Northern Empire and us. Thus Emperor Hangeng is considering war.”

“We have nothing to offer as a peace treaty for them, Yerim is betrothed to the prince from the Western Isles and if we end that engagement then we’ll have another problem on our hands, since the Western Isles are one of our biggest economic partners.” Yunho claimed. “And Yerim seems quite taken to him and I will not ruin her happiness just for that.”

“Could we not offer an economic trade to them?” Joonmyeon asked.

“No my Prince, we don’t have anything that they don’t have.” Royal Commander Oh answered respectfully.

“How about a marriage offer?” Minseok asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Did you not hear father say that Yerim is not available for the marriage?” Joonmyeon asked sarcastically.

“Not Yerim, what about me?” Minseok answered back with a stern expression. “The Emperor will clearly accept a marriage between his eldest son and me, a Crown Prince. If he went through such lengths to make sure that his bastard son were to become a prince then that means that the Emperor will only want the best for his son. Most of the men from the Northern Empire have the capacity of being able to bear a child also if we were to enter a conflict with them then we would have a hostage.”  
“That’s a good idea Your Highness.” General Oh exclaimed with surprise.

“Then if you are willing Minseok, I shall write to the Northern Kingdom to propose the engagement.” Yunho said.

“I will do what I must do for our kingdom Father.” Minseok answered and Yunho nodded.   
“You are all dismissed.” 

Joonmyeon entered his room and the first thing that greeted his sight were his belongings in the room and he called a maid to take to Queen Sohee the medicinal flowers and to give Yerim his gift as he was tired but was waiting for someone. So he began to read one of his old lesson books regarding the history of the nation.

Soon it was midnight and he heard someone knock on the door, he got up from his chair and paced towards the door opening it slightly and tried to look like he was irritated with his visitor. “I’ve been waiting for quite a while for you to get here, General Oh.”

“Your Highness, don’t call me that.” Sehun whined before entering the room and pushed Joonmyeon to the wall next to the door and leaned down to whisper into Joonmyeon’s ear. “I want to hear you call me by my birth name as you beg me for more. And I want to call you by your name.”

“Then why aren’t you making me beg for you, Sehun.” Joonmyeon breathed out softly before Sehun captured his lips in an intense kiss in which the objective was for both of them to be without any air and they were soon making their way towards the bed where they would lay for quite a while.


	3. The Other Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into the Yiwen royal family.

**_Emperor Hangeng_ **

**_It has been quite a while since the last time that I have communicated with you, I wonder how long has it been? I believe it has been almost around 17 years, and yet during those years, they have been generous along with quite peaceful and very much prosperous for both of our lands and our respective people. Your Empire and my Kingdom have lived peacefully with one another for so long and thus I believe that it is time for my kingdom to offer you something._ **

**_A marriage proposal between my heir and one of your sons, my son will soon become king for my health is failing and that way there is a union between our two lands that have been in such long terms of peace. As that is something that I have been wishing for a long time for it to be between our two nations. For there to be a union between the two royal houses of Wu and Kim, for this is something I believe that should have been done centuries ago._ **

**_If you believe that a marriage between our lands should take place then I request that you answer this and we shall set a date for the princes’ to meet._ **

**_From_ **

**_King Kim Yunho, Regal Ruler of Asterrania  
_ **

“Interesting.” Emperor Hangeng said from his position on the royal throne while his court kneeled down in front of him in silence as they had just finished hearing the royal advisor narrate the letter from King Yunho. “I’m amazed that a man as stubborn as him decided to be first to propose a marriage between these two nations. I cannot marry off Yifan as he is my heir so the one I can offer is Prince Luhan. What do you think, Lord Jin Guan?”

“With all respect Your Majesty, I believe that Prince Luhan is above marrying the Southern Crown Prince.” Lord Jin Guan said as he tried to sooth his shaking tone. “I’ve heard that the Crown Prince is very much impure, that the Queen Consort –his mother- is a mere commoner.”

“It’s true.” Another Lord spoke up with a much firmer voice than Lord Jin’s. “The Southern King even had to marry another woman of higher status just to please his own court ***laughs*** and I have heard that the children that the 2 nd Queen gave to the nation are far greater than the children of the Queen Consort. That the 2nd prince is far more superior than the Crown Prince and he is merely a general instead of the future ruler. The nation would be more relieved if Prince Luhan were to marry the second son instead.”

“The 2nd prince seems like someone who would suit our Crown Prince instead. Only the best should be for our Crown Prince, as the Crown Prince should be with someone just as strong as him, do you not think that?” Hangeng ordered and everyone obeyed the Emperor’s orders, murmuring their agreement to the Emperor’s proclamation. “And yet this is a decision that I shall consult with Prince Luhan. Guards, bring Prince Luhan while the rest of you leave.”

* * *

“What do you think that they were talking about, brother?” A beautiful male questioned the male who was accompanying him as they walked by the garden.

Prince Luhan was acknowledged as the most beautiful person to grace the court despite his mother/father being the Emperor’s preferred concubine –he inherited most of his looks from him- along with the fact that he was very intelligent and the people loved him while his younger brother Crown Prince Yifan was the epitome of perfection for the court; strong when it came to battle, graced with knowledge from the Almighty, strong-willed when it came to his decisions and he did not have mercy when it came to those who would betray the royal family. He was known for being quite handsome; his looks which were inherited from the Empress Consort and the Emperor.

“It might be something important Ge, I heard Zhoumi say that it was from the Southern kingdom. Which means that it must be something considerably important.” Prince Yifan said as he simply strolled behind Luhan who would stop to smell the flowers that he smelled almost every day. “Maybe it’s a proclamation of war.”

“You just want to go out and slaughter those Southerners, don’t you my dear younger brother?”  Luhan laughed with a smile before looking at Yifan who simply nodded.

“Prince Luhan, the Emperor has requested your presence.” A guard appeared and bowed down to the princes.

“If my father desires to see me then I’ll shall obey his command.” Luhan said before turning to look at Yifan who simply nodded. “I’ll see you later Yifan, no murder.”

“I promise nothing.”

Luhan was escorted by the guards to the throne room where the Emperor and his royal advisor were alone with only a few guards but as soon as Luhan entered, the guards left the room and they stationed themselves outside of the throne room.

“You ordered for my presence, father?” Luhan bowed to show his respect for his father.

“I did. What do you think of a marriage proposal to the Crown Prince of the Southern Kingdom?” Hangeng asked looking at his first born son to gauge his reaction.

“Crown Prince Minseok, right?” Luhan asked calmly as he tilted his head as if to remember if he was right. “I’ve heard that he is very handsome and intelligent.”

“The court thinks that their Crown Prince is unworthy of you and that you should marry the second prince instead.” Hangeng replied as he looked at his son who began to walk around the throne room, Zhoumi looked at the prince with curiosity. ¨What do you think, my child?”

“Father, from what I’ve heard Prince Minseok is kind, lenient and loved by his people but not the court while Prince Joonmyeon is strong-willed and stern but also kind.” Luhan commented as he looked out of the window that showed the mountains.

“Which of the two do you believe is easier to control, Father?” If there was one thing that Hangeng knew that would verify the fact that Luhan was his blood was the fact that Luhan was very much as manipulative as he was, his own mother –the former Empress Regent- was an expert in manipulation and he knew that she taught Luhan everything she knew before she passed away a few years ago. His son would evaluate which of the two would be easier to bend to his every whim.

“One who is lenient or one who is strong-willed?”

* * *

“IS IT TRUE?!” Yifan bolted into his brother’s room which made all the maids who accompanied his brother to flinch and to leave.

“What do you mean Yifan?” Luhan asked Yifan as he read a book before looking up to look at his younger brother with a gaze that showed how amused he was by his younger brother’s reaction.

“That you are to be sent down to the Southern Kingdom to become the spouse of an impure bastard?!” Yifan yelled while staring down at his brother.

“Oh, yes.” Luhan said.

“Why are you disrespecting your own blood like this?” Yifan asked once he felt that he had calmed down. “Your father is my mother’s brother, both of them from an ancient pure noble bloodline and you choose to marry an impure prince.”

“You are to be Emperor in no time, and you know this very well Yifan. Father will die soon, I estimate in around 3 weeks from what I’ve managed to read from the royal doctor’s notes.” Luhan said as he stood up from his chair and placed his book on the table next to the chair. “Once you become Emperor, you shall receive threats from different places of the world. Just because you are feared here, it doesn’t mean that other kingdoms will fear you in the same way as the court and our people fear you. You will need another nation that is as strong as us to support you. And that is why I will marry Prince Minseok, to able to grant you support, along to be able to fulfill my own personal desire.”

"And you, Yifan, my Emperor, you and the Gods from above know that I have never asked for anything before..... Yet all I ask is to be Kim Minseok's bride." Luhan said as he looked out the window with an enamored look in his eyes. “Not only for you but for me as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter~~~~ Please give kudos, bookmark, subscribe and comment.


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the arrival of the Yiwen royal party and Xiuhan meet for the first time.

The castle buzzed around with the soon arrival of the Yiwen emperor, his empress and his son. Yunho had received a confirmation by raven a few weeks ago announcing that they were accepting to their marriage proposal but that the final decision would belong to the prince and that they would arrive to Asterrania in two weeks’ time. However there was much discussion from the members of the court and the clan leaders due to what this would mean:

_“So you want the bastard prince of Yiwen to come and marry Prince Minseok just to avoid a war?” One of the clan elders Ji Seung questioned Yunho while court was taking place, none of his children nor his wives were there. Yunho had decided that he would deal with them without any need of Junmyeon speaking sweet whispers into the lord's ears as he always did when his father lost control of his men._

_“That is the plan.” Yunho barked back at him. “Are you disobeying your king’s orders?”_

_“No, but this is a disrespect to all of us!” Ji Seung answered back and many of the court muttered in agreement. “The Emperor of Yiwen has been accusing us for years for the disappearance of his sister simply because you were coincidentally in their lands at the time of her disappearance! And you want a legitimized bastard to come and produce heirs for the Throne!”_

_“Silence Lord Ji, you’re just upset that your daughter was unable to seduce the prince into her legs. I believe that you will have a better chance at seducing one of the younger princes though I doubt that one of the princes will have such terrible taste.” Lord Do Ji Sung had spoken while his wife stood next to him glaring at Ji Seung causing Ji Seung to choke in silence. “At least the legitimized bastard has royal blood and it will be an advantage for us to create connections with Yiwen since we have lost much of that connection when the scandal with the princess happened.”_

_“Besides it is more advisable that Prince Minseok marries fellow royalty instead of a mere noblewoman.” Another lord included._

_“I will not speak more about this!” Yunho roared. “What has been done is done, and no matter how much you whine and bitch about it! For my order is law.”_

Once a few weeks had passed, there had been many scouts had announced that they were to arrive that day before sundown were to arrive, Minseok thought that it was amusing to see Queen Boa and his mother running up and down worrying about the dining menu, the rooms, the events that they had planned but the funniest thing was that they were both dragging Yerim up and down with them. And Yerim would always whine to her court ladies and Junmyeon about it saying that if that was what she will have to do when she’s queen then she doesn’t want to be a queen anymore.

“Prince Minseok, you look so charming.” One of the royal tailors hummed as they placed the delicate silk robes on him. The colors of the robe were reminiscent to the colors of the royal House which were gold, royal blue and black, it had a completely blue as primary color for the robe whilst the decorations were in gold and certain markings were in black. “If the Prince of Yiwen doesn’t want to marry you then I can offer you a brother of mine, he is quite attractive My Lord.”

Minseok chuckled at that before smiling at the tailor. “Until Prince Luhan gives a verdict then I fear that I cannot look for another to sooth the ache of rejection.”

The tailors laughed at the answer before they flocked over Minseok by arranging his hair and his outfit, sundown was to be in around 30 minutes so he needed to be there to wait for his possible fiancé.

“Is the prince ready?” He heard Jongdae asked after he had knocked on the door. Minseok walked towards the door and opened it and saw his younger brother looking very much presentable for what was about to happen as his robe was similar to his however Jongdae’s did not have the same markings as Minseok’s. “Wow, you look good for once Your Highness.”

“Well, you look like you finally took a bath.” Minseok jabbed back at Jongdae after he whacked him on the shoulder, and Jongdae looked at him with a pout as he rubbed his arm.

“So mean, you’ll be a tyrant. I feel bad for your possible Queen/Prince Consort.” Jongdae muttered, causing Minseok to laugh as he heard his words, as they started walking towards the entrance of the castle to wait for their guests. “I’ll tell the Prince that you’re not worth it and that he should run away with General Oh.”

“As if Sehun would do that, he’s too loyal to the country and us.” **_And by us, I mean that he’s loyal to Junmyeon specifically._** Minseok wasn’t stupid, he could see the looks that Sehun gave his brother and vice versa also he saw them once locking lips in the corridor that lead to the east wing which was where Junmyeon’s chambers was located. He knew that they had already slept with each other, luckily if Junmyeon didn’t have to marry another man he would be in the clear. Yet he couldn’t find himself telling Junmyeon about what he knew. “Besides you got that idea from Mother’s books and as far as I’m sure, that doesn’t happen in real life.”

As they arrived to the entrance he saw Junmyeon, Jongin and Yerim being placed into position by Queen Boa along with the fact that they were all wearing similar robes to his own but Yerim’s was more feminine and delicate because she’s a girl obviously. Queen Boa looked beautiful, he had always heard that his mother was a traditional Asterranian beauty whilst Queen Boa was an exotic beauty as her mother was a noblewoman from one of the closer isles and her children had received the same beauty.

“Minseok, you look so handsome.” Queen Sohee cooed at him as she placed him next to her and made sure that he was as presentable as he should be. “Bring to me the Crown Prince’s crown.”

“Yes. Milady.” One of his mother’s closest court ladies, Lady Lee Sunmi, said with a bow.

He soon saw Sunmi return with a royal red box incrusted with gold, Sohee opened it and he saw the Crown Prince’s crown, he had never seen it in his life well as much as he remembered; the only time he wore it was when he was crowned Crown Prince shortly after his parents were crowned as King and Queen. It had a simply design yet behind that simplicity there was so much beauty, it was a white gold crown with a certain design pattern in which there were inverted heart shapes and the tips of the hearts ended in something similar to three-leaf clovers without any incrustations of diamonds nor gems for those were only things that belonged to the King and Queen’s crowns. He leaned down so his mother could place the crown on his head, once it was placed on his head he truly felt that he was the Crown Prince. **(An example of the Crown Prince crown is[here](https://static.tumblr.com/c679bec46387d104aa89f1949106e502/camowr2/JIKo67bka/tumblr_static_tumblr_static_3pqssnahhxkwc8sw8w0o4kko0_640.jpg))**

“There, you look so handsome. Now it finally looks good on you, it didn’t fit you when you were a baby. It always kept slipping off.” Sohee cooed with eyes that were glistening with tears as she rearranged his hair so it would look appropriate. “My baby, used to be so small and now he’s going to get married.”

“Mother, don’t cry. We don’t even know if he’ll want to marry me.” Minseok laughed trying to lighten the mood.

“If he doesn’t want to marry you then the men and women from Yiwen have terrible taste.” Sohee replied with a stern face causing Minseok to chuckle and shake his head. Soon they heard the familiar sound of galloping horses nearing the castle and they got into their positions. Yunho stood in the middle, closest to the entrance while his Queens were by his sides –Sohee, as his first wife stood to his left, and Boa, as the second wife stood to his right- and their children were on the side of their respective mothers and in the order in which they were born –on Sohee’s side stood Minseok and Jongdae while on Boa’s side stood Junmyeon, Jongdae and Yerim-. They saw two bannermen riding into the entrance, one with the flag of Yiwen and the other with the royal family’s symbol/crest and they stopped a few meters from them. Soon a royal guard entered and lined up on their horses for the royal carriage to stop where the lineup of the guards had begun.

“Presenting to you, the royal Imperial family of the Grand Empire of Yiwen.” A guard –most likely a royal Commander from the garments that Minseok noticed that he was wearing- announced, the door was opened by another guard and Emperor Hangeng stepped out of the carriage looking as regal as an Emperor could look, he lifted his hand so that his Empress could walk out of the carriage. Minseok had only heard rumors regarding the beauty that the Empress of Yiwen possessed but he saw that the Empress was a beauty of her own; Empress Bingbing stood out in all her regal glory while looking at the royal family with interest **(Example of what the Empress looked like is[here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/39155928a0966ac55b5a7c108446e591/tumblr_oeabd7Ivpw1t86xevo2_r1_400.jpg))** , she walked to the side to stand next to her husband as the prince was escorted out of the carriage by the royal guard and Minseok felt his breath leave his lungs. The Yiwen prince was a mix between handsome and beautiful for him; the prince had a deer-like appearance to him as his eyes had that almond-like shape, a beautiful smile, pale skin -that looked almost like ivory to Minseok- and dark brown hair that was settled over his forehead and he was wearing clothing that was more fit for the Asterranian climate. **(Luhan's outfit is[here](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/28/da/96/28da962d93540d06bf9b42080241d6a1.jpg))**

The family –after they had positioned themselves, Emperor Yunho and Empress Bingbing walked together while Prince Luhan walked behind them- walked forward with their escorts towards the royal family and once they were in front of each other and they bowed to one another before they rose and the King and the Emperor both walked forward and shook hands.

“It’s a pleasure to see you once again, Hangeng.” Yunho said with a cordial smile.

Hangeng nods. “Of course, I have never visited your land before. It’s too…”

“Beautiful?” Yunho winked with a laugh.

“Sunny.” Hangeng deadpanned. “We don’t see much sun in Yiwen. It’s a cold country.”

“Ah, yes I forgot about that. Well, these are my wives. Queen Sohee.” Yunho presented Sohee who curtsied to Hangeng.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace.” Sohee announced with a soft smile and Hangeng smiled as he lifted her hand and kissed it.

“The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness.” Hangeng said with a flirting smile.

“And Queen Boa.” Hangeng’s eyes shifted to Boa who had a smile on her face as she curtsied to Hangeng. Hangeng and Boa stared at each other for a while until Boa blinked and gave a smirk.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Emperor.” Boa said firmly as Hangeng lifted her hand and kissed it.

“Likewise Your Highness.” Hangeng replied. “When was the last time we saw each other? Was it 20 or 22 years ago?”

“21 years ago, during the war if I must remind you.” Boa answered with a smirk and the look in her eyes was mocking. “When I accidentally attacked you for thinking that you were an intruder in our camp, and I beat you.”

“Ah yes. The first and last time a woman ever beat me.” Hangeng hummed with a chuckle turning his head to look at Bingbing who was struggling to hide her smile at the announcement. “Is anything wrong, my darling Empress?”

“No, Your Highness. I just never heard this story before.” Empress Bingbing spoke for the first time, her Northern accent being quite strong.

“It’s not one that I would like to say.”

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Empress Bingbing.” Yunho walked forward and bowed to greet Bingbing who curtsied in reply. “They speak of your eternal beauty, and you look just as beautiful as the last time that I saw you.”

“You flatter me too much King Yunho.” Empress Bingbing said with a smile before introducing Luhan. “This is the 2nd prince Luhan.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Highness.” Luhan said fluently with the absence of the typical Northern accent. “I have heard so much about your prowess in battle as well as the political reforms that you have been able to do here in Asterrania.”

“Prince Luhan is very well-cultured in the history of the many kingdoms along with the fact that he has had many great tutors.” Emperor Hangeng spoke with pride.

“Thank you Prince Luhan.” Yunho answered with genuine smile on his face. “Shall I introduce you to my children?”

“My eldest son and Crown Prince to our humble Kingdom; Prince Kim Minseok.” Minseok stepped forward and bowed in front of them.

“It is a great pleasure for me to finally meet you, I am thankful to you for gracing our beautiful kingdom with your presence.” Minseok proclaimed with a smile to the Emperor and his family.

“Thank you very much for your greeting Prince Minseok, one of our kingdom’s rising generals. He’s great with the sword.” Emperor Hangeng replied.

“My second son Prince Junmyeon.” Junmyeon walked forward and bowed to Hangeng with respect, then he proceeded to kiss Bingbing’s hand.

“It is a grand pleasure for me to meet you Emperor, I have heard much about your prowess in battle from my mother.” Junmyeon began with a smile on his face. “Also I have heard much of your beauty as well, Empress. You look much beautiful from what I have heard, words must not be enough to express your beauty for I feel that every man who's described you to me has failed in explaining how beautiful you truly are.”

Empress Bingbing blushed at his words with a smile. “Thank you Prince Junmyeon. You are very much a charmer.”

“It is not me trying to charm you Empress, I only say the truth.” Junmyeon said with a smile before turning to Luhan. “Prince Luhan, I hope that you have a nice memory of our home even if you decide not to, though I wish you could…. My brother is very lonely and in need of company other than his blood relatives.”

Luhan laughed loudly before nodding back to Junmyeon while Minseok glared at Junmyeon. “We’ll see Your Highness.”

“My 3rd son, Prince Jongdae.” Jongdae walked with a smile and bowed down and realized the same formalities as his elder brothers. “And my 4th son Prince Jongin.”

Jongin walked forward, bowed down to them and replied with the same formalities as did Jongdae.

“And my only daughter and my last child, Princess Yerim.” Yerim walked forward with grace and a smile, curtsied to the Emperor and Empress and greeted them with a smile.

“She’s very much of a beauty, Yunho.” Hangeng said to Yerim who slightly blushed at the compliment.

“Thank you.” Boa answered with a smile making Yunho laugh out loud before he composed himself, all of his children were giggling and chuckling as well. Even Luhan was struggling to not laugh out loud.

“Advisor Kwon, please take the Emperor and his family to their quarters.” Yunho proclaimed. “Rest for a while, later today we’ll have a dinner in their honor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! Please give comments, kudos, subscribe and bookmark~!


	5. Second Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok and Xiumin get to talk to each other, Emperor Hangeng offers King Yunho a second proposal and Baekhyun appears.

“So what did you think of the prince, hyung?” Jongin asked Minseok as they were walking together towards the dining hall where they would eat dinner with their guests and then later they would proceed to the ballroom where there would be a party in honor of their guests and for the possible prospect of an alliance between the two nations. “He’s handsome, right?”

“He seems more pretty than handsome.” Minseok replied with a small smile on his face as he recalled the certain factions that Prince Luhan possessed that made him seem a little bit more feminine than a normal man but nonetheless he was still attractive. “But he seemed nice and I hope that the cover will resemble the book. Maybe tonight we’ll be able to talk to each other, that way I’ll be able to judge his character.”

“If he’s nice to you then that’s what matters, you deserve to be happy hyung.” Jongin said softly as he looked down slightly to his eldest brother making Minseok feel quite irked. Their height difference was something that ticked Minseok off by a lot, he honestly thought that it was because of Queen Boa but then he recalled that Junmyeon and Yerim –Queen Boa herself was also quite small- were equally as small as he was –Yerim obviously being smaller-, Lady Bada –who was one of the most important elder’s wife- told him that his late Uncle Changmin was quite tall and that that was most likely from how Jongin received his height gene.

“Enough about me, how is your relationship with Lady Soojung?” Minseok questioned Jongin laughing at how he blushed at the mention of the cold and beautiful lady from the province of Kaewŏn. She was the 2nd daughter of Lord Jung Jinwoon and his wife who ruled that province and were good friends of his family, it would be beneficial for Jongin to marry her so he would be the ruler of a province instead of being simply a prince with no chance to the throne but he wouldn’t meddle in his brother’s romantic life since he didn’t have one himself maybe he’ll meddle once he gets married.

“Well, we’re still sending each other letters. She says that she wants to come visit us for the winter with her sister, Lady Sooyeon.” Jongin mentioned as he scratched the back of his head. “She says that her parents hope that her sister and Junmyeon hyung can meet so they could offer the idea of an engagement.”

“I doubt that Junmyeon hyung would appreciate that.” **Nor that the court would either; they want Junmyeon to be in my position right now.** Minseok thought as he looked forward.

“I wrote her the exact same thing and she said that her sister thought that too, she said that her sister isn’t that interested in marrying a prince.” Jongin chuckled at the last statement.

“Well, she seems nice. I’d like to meet her, it would be refreshing to meet a woman who isn’t obsessed with marrying one of us.” Minseok commented as they entered the dining hall, seeing that the Emperor and his family were already there sitting in the respective places for the guesting royal family in which their guests were already eating and even his family was already eating.

One of his father’s advisors and Queen Boa’s cousin –Kwon Jiyong- came up to him, grabbing him by his shoulder and pulled him towards him and whispered to him in close proximity to his ear for no one else to hear him but Minseok. “You are to sit down next to the Prince so you can start to court him, is it clear?”

“Of course Advisor Kwon, thank you very much.” Minseok bowed his head to Jiyong who nodded with his sharp eyes and made his way towards his husband General Choi, Minseok simply sighed at Jiyong’s behavior. “ **He makes me sound as if I were Jongdae or Yerim, I’m not as difficult as they are. I have grown from my time as a child but it seems as if I haven’t to him. I’ll make his life hell when I’m king and then when he quits, I’ll make either Junmyeon or Dae to be my advisor. Scratch that, I’ll make Junmyeon my royal advisor, Dae is too irresponsible.”**

“Well Nini, it seems as if you were blessed today. You get to sit closer to the head of the house instead of me.” Minseok laughed to Jongin who simply smiled at him, Minseok grabbed Jongin’s shoulders and turned him towards the direction in which their family was. “Now go, your mother is looking for you. She can’t eat in peace if you are not there with her.”

Junmyeon looked at Minseok before winking at him as if to say good luck as he sat down next to his mother and engaged her and his father in a conversation as they were all eating their meals. Minseok turned his head to see that Luhan was looking at him with a curious expression on his face yet he was smiling fondly at the prince. He walked towards the spot on the grand dining table to where the guests where and he bowed to Emperor Hangeng.

“May I have your permission to seat here you, Your Grace?” Hangeng looked at him with a bit of confusion as he raised his eyes from the meat that he was scarfing down his throat before he laughed.

“Prince Minseok, all of this will be yours eventually so I don’t think you need my permission to sit here.” Hangeng answered. “But by all means, sit down Your Highness.”

“Thank you Your Grace.” Minseok gracefully replied as he sat next to Prince Luhan who was drinking some of the wine that had been poured out initially to accompany the meats that the cooks had prepared with vigor. “What do you think about the wine?”

“I shall be honest to you, Your Highness.” Luhan whispered to him after drinking a gulp of the wine. “It’s quite bland, my cousins on my mother’s side can make a better wine.”

“I made that wine.” Minseok deadpanned with a whisper, watching as how Luhan’s pretty/handsome face contorted into shame and embarrassment as he looked for the words to remember the word for apology in Asterrien.

“I-I-I’m sorry Your Highness, I-I d-didn’t mean to offend you.” Luhan stuttered in a soft voice as his ears went red which made Minseok start panicking in his mind before he spoke, placing a hand on Luhan’s.

“Prince Luhan, I shall be equally as honest to you as you were with me. First, I accept your apology. Second, I wasn’t the one who made the wine, Prince Jongdae made it and I shall take your criticism to him gladly.”

He watched as how Prince Luhan’s face went from embarrassed to shock before he smiled and started laughing. “How could you do that?”

“I wanted to see your reaction, not that I was intending to anger. If not just a little prank.” Minseok justified with a blush on his face. “I was trying to break the ice between the two of us.”

“Well, that was a very good prank Your Highness.” Luhan laughed before smiling at him. “Thank you for breaking the ice, I felt that it was quite awkward between us.”

“I’m glad as well.” Minseok hummed as he digged into some of the foods that were presented to them, Luhan following suit and then being amazed at the taste of the foods that were being presented to them.

Unbeknownst to them, Queen Sohee looked at the future budding couple with interest and sadness, Queen Boa looked at her curiously before trailing her view and seeing the sight of the young couple smiling and laughing happily. Queen Boa was very much untrusting of the Yiwen prince who had arrived at their doorstep and by the looks of it seemed as though he was going to stay; she had heard rumors from her men positioned all around the continent and by consequence Yiwen, she had heard that he was former Empress Regent Mei’s favorite grandchild, that she coddled him to no point and she was the one to persuade the Emperor into legitimizing Prince Luhan along with the fact that she had heard a lot about the Empress Regent when she was just a girl. The stories she had heard depicted a woman who could not tolerate her husband’s infidelities thus had them –the women who involved themselves with her husband and the possible bastards- disposed of and who played a hand into persuading her husband into killing all of his siblings to make sure that her son would have no competitors for the throne.

She had mixed feeling towards Prince Luhan for from first glance he looked perfectly harmless yet he was Yiwen royalty and you always had to be careful for Yiwen royals. She feared that if Prince Luhan managed to ensnare his claws into Minseok and make him into his puppet then he would be easy to manipulate into killing her children, something that she could/would never allow but a man –no matter how strong he was- was easy to manipulate if a strong woman had a good hold on him. And she knew that Sohee had the exact same fears as she did, just that Sohee was more demure than she was; she didn’t speak out much and was the perfect Lord’s wife but never a King’s wife’s however Sohee was the closest thing she could have to a friend so she wouldn’t mind but besides she made Yunho happy and that’s what mattered the most to her because if her friend could be happy with the woman he loved while she couldn't be happy with the man she loved then it was okay.

“Boa, I need you to come with me.” She heard Yunho whisper in her ear behind her, Yerim looking at them curiously but decided not to pay it any mind as they were finally done dining and the dances had begun. She noticed that Emperor Yunho and Empress Bingbing were waiting for them by the door, she could tell that something important was to be discussed as for Queen Sohee wasn’t called by the King. She rose from her seat bowing down to the people sitting at the table, she walked away and wrapped her arm around her husband’s as they walked to guide the Yiwen rulers towards the King’s study. Once they all entered, Queen Boa closed the doors making sure that no one was snooping and called over one of the guards to watch over the door but to not eavesdrop on them.

She turned to see her husband sitting down in front of the Yiwen royals so she moved to take her place next to him.

“So what is the important thing that you want us to discuss, Hangeng?” Yunho questioned the emperor who looked at them with mirth in his eyes.

“As you may know that there will be a high possibility for our sons to be married to one another, I’m considering proposing one more thing to you my old friend.” Yunho replied as he looked at Yunho in the eye, Boa simply glared at his attempt of intimidating her husband.

“What is your next proposal then, Your Grace?” Boa questioned boldly.

“As you may have heard, I am ill. I shall pass away in a few months that is something that I am quite sure of.” Hangeng commented as his gaze turned to look at Bingbing who looked distant, he grabbed her hand and placed it in his. “My heir has no bride, for many of the princesses and princes from other realms are either much too older than him or far younger than him. The children of the members of my court are not of the standard of my son, he is too great for them.”

“If you are thinking of a marriage with Princess Yerim then we must deny this to you for she is already engaged to Prince Woojin from the Western Isles of Valois and we cannot break a treaty with Valois as they are one of our strongest allies.” Yunho spoke up after hearing Hangeng’s explanation.

“I have heard some rumors and forgive me for speaking up on those.” Hangeng begun peaking the rulers’ interest. “Prince Minseok is not that well favored amongst your court and yet the 2nd prince is the most favored one for he is Queen Boa’s son. How long do you think that Prince Junmyeon will be strong enough to keep the thoughts of grandeur away from his mind? For how long do you think that he will not consider taking his own brother’s throne by force believing that it is his instead? Remember House Yi, my dear friend, the 4th prince was told that he deserved the throne more than any of his elder brother. What did he do? He murdered his entire family; his brothers, their wives, their children and even ordered that his sisters were to be assassinated so they wouldn’t produce an heir who could threaten his claim.

Every man is strong but under the influence of power they could go mad and will do whatever they can to make sure that power will be his and forever his.”

Boa exhaled as she thought about what he was insinuating: for Yunho and her sendoff Junmyeon –the 2nd prince, the second in line to the throne in case Minseok died without any heirs or if he simply murdered Minseok- to marry his own son. She knew that it was appropriate since it would be best for Junmyeon to stay away from the whispers of the Asterranian court for they were good at manipulating just any one.

“The 2nd prince would be a Prince Consort or Empress and would not waste all off his potential waiting for his brother and his brother’s children to pass for he would rule a vast and strong land, his children would be direct heirs for the throne.” Empress Bingbing spoke up shifting Boa’s gaze towards the silent Empress.

Boa turned her head to look at her husband and she could see him considering it, she considered it as well. She had heard about the Crown Prince of Yiwen; that he was strong, intelligent and handsome, a great strategist when it came to battles and a man who loved his country which were all things that Junmyeon was as well. She could accept it but that would mean that she could not see her first-born anymore.

“We accept your offer of marriage.” Yunho proclaimed strongly. “We shall have to sign an agreement for this.”

“Of course my friend, Prince Yifan has agreed to this marriage and we would like you to inform Prince Junmyeon immediately about this arrangement.” Hangeng spoke. Yunho and Boa nodded at this and they all rose from their chairs deciding to go to the ball in which everyone was dancing and being obliviously joyful.

* * *

“So Junmyeon, are you going to meet up with Sehunnie tonight?” Junmyeon turned his head to look at the coy face of his friend Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s father was quite the influential man in court who pulled all the strings possible for his son to be closely related to any of the princes of the kingdom and that friend became both Prince Junmyeon and Prince Jongdae with who he got along with quite well.

“No, my mother and father are here as well as the fact that there are guests here.” Junmyeon replied as he grabbed a piece of finger food offered to them by the servants of the castle, and he looked towards Baekhyun who had trailed his view.

“What are you looking at?” Baekhyun looked at Junmyeon after the question before nodding his head towards the direction in which he was looking.

“The bitch finally decided to show up.” Baekhyun sneered and Junmyeon did not understand until he saw the person that Baekhyun was cursing at. Do Kyungsoo, the eldest and only son of Lord Do Jisung, was standing there talking to Jongin with eagerness. “His outfit isn’t that great anyways.”

“What’s so wrong about him coming to the ball?” Junmyeon deadpanned as he gave Baekhyun a glare.

“He dissed me for being so concerned over what I would wear for a ball once. He said and I quote ‘Why would you care over enchanting a man when you have that face, Byun.’ And then he left.” Baekhyun said.

“You can’t fool me, Baek. I’ve talked to Kyungsoo, he isn’t as cocky as you would think he is.” Junmyeon drank his wine after that, groaning when he heard Baekhyun start whining about that. The prince would only learn of the news tomorrow for it would be a better time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!~ Please comment, subscribe, kudos and bookmark.


	6. Breaking The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Kyungsoo, Junmyeon is told of his proposal and we discover a certain plan.

Junmyeon walked towards where Kyungsoo and Jongin were talking –mostly because he wanted to get away from Baekhyun and his sputtering nonsense about Kyungsoo being a self-centered harlot whilst forgetting that he himself might also be a harlot ( _well that’s what the others say_ )-, Kyungsoo is the first of the two men to notice him so as soon as Junmyeon is in listening range and close enough to him to have a conversation. He bows and greets Junmyeon with a smile.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Your Highness. It’s been quite a while since the last time we saw each other, hasn’t it Your Highness?”

“As always it’s a pleasure to see you, Lord Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon smiled gently at Kyungsoo who replied with a smile of his own before he looked at Jongin who looked quite sheepish at his elder brother. “How has my younger brother been treating you? Has he managed to keep up with conversation properly?”

“Hyung~” Jongin whined, completely breaking his royal image. He pouted at Junmyeon before he seemed to have spotted something more interesting behind Junmyeon’s head.  “Ah, Jongdae-hyung wants to talk. Farewell Lord Kyungsoo, I hope you enjoy the rest of the eve.”

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon watched Jongin walked away with a joy in his foot as he stood next to Jongdae, smiling when Jongdae was introducing an acquaintance to him.

“He’s very sweet with a very gentle soul as well but he seems to be quite shy, Your Highness.” Kyungsoo broke the trance that Junmyeon was dazed in with that comment. “It’s hard to believe that he’s very impressive when it comes to wielding the blade.”

“Yes, our Jongin is strong but gentle at the same time. His shyness is something that he can’t avoid but it’s very much endearing, don’t you think so Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon replied before looking at Kyungsoo with a gentle smile as he extended his arm towards Kyungsoo. “Walk with me?”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo walked together towards the gardens, passing by the variety of flowers that bloomed in the garden under the moonlit night.

“Has your father chosen a wife for you, Your Highness?” Kyungsoo questioned as he laid eyes on a chrysanthemum before he looked over to Junmyeon. “Or has he chosen a husband for you?”

“Not yet, Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon said with a sad smile before looking over at Kyungsoo with a smirk. “Are you hoping that my father chooses you?”

“If that’s what His Majesty desires then I shall abide by the rules of my lord.” Kyungsoo proclaimed with a sweet smile and a soft blush adorning his cheek before looking at Junmyeon with it. “However, I would not mind it Your Highness. I could be a good wife for you and you are a kind man so also I know the kind of person that you are.”

“You’re a nice person, Kyungsoo. I wouldn’t mind marrying you either but who knows what the King desires for me.” Junmyeon said as he turned to look at Kyungsoo with a tightlipped smile. Kyungsoo tried to mask the look of disappointment as he clenched his teeth before he told Junmyeon that they should head inside for the king had most likely returned to the gala. As soon as they returned to the ballroom, Kyungsoo was called by his father and as soon as Kyungsoo left his side, Baekhyun sprinted towards his side.

“What did the face mocking harlot say?” Baekhyun hissed into Junmyeon’s ear who simply stared at Baekhyun as if he was weird.

“Baekhyun, I could give you a list of people who say the exact same thing about you and it would be more than two parchments long.” Junmyeon deadpanned to his droopy-eyed companion. “Don’t speak ill of others because they will speak worse things regarding you once you find yourself in a terrible predicament.”

“I didn’t know that legendary poet Eun Jiwon had risen from his grave and come to give me words of wisdom.” Baekhyun laughed as he walked away to gossip more (also to avoid Junmyeon’s scolding words) while Junmyeon simply shook his head in disapproval for his friend.

 ** _“He’ll learn one day. Everyone learns.”_** Junmyeon thought as he heard the king give the ending speech for the night in which those who wanted to stay could stay while those who wanted to rest or leave could do so. Junmyeon walked away towards the main door so he could go rest, he looked from the corner of his eye and noticed that Minseok was in deep speech with the prince from Yiwen, his usually stoic elder brother was laughing at something that the prince had said. ** _“Good, Minseok might do well with his betrothed. If they get married, they’ll be happy; that’s what I’m hoping for.”_**

Junmyeon walked away bowing and smiling at all who greeted him and even those who didn’t. He arrived at his room and simply decided to rest. The next morning, he rose from his bed and got dressed without the assistance of his maids, however when he was going to leave his room so he could go ride his horse for a while, he was stopped by his father’s squire.

“What’s wrong Seungjun?” Junmyeon asked the squire who was panting and was hunched on his knees.

“The king and queen call for you to meet them in the King’s solar.” **Odd**. The only thing that Junmyeon could think of in that moment was odd. Unlike his more rowdy siblings (Minseok included) Junmyeon was never called to the King’s solar, for he never did anything that could be categorized as wrong; if his father had something to tell him he would tell him in front of the court or when they were breaking their fast. For Junmyeon was too dutiful thus he wouldn’t do nor say anything that would displease his father. _The dutiful prince_ ; that’s what everyone would say. That he was exactly like his uncle Crown Prince Jaejoong; however his duty took him to an early grave.

“Thank you, Seungjun.” Junmyeon said with a smile before turning to take off his riding coat and placed it on his bed, he later moved towards the door and closed it making his way towards his father’s solar. As he made his way towards the solar, Junmyeon couldn’t help but think on what had he done wrong that would make his father call him to his solar. _Had he made a bad decision when he conducted training regimes? Was he coddling Yerim too much? Did Jongdae tattle on him for grabbing one of his mother’s orange tarts? **Had he found out the truth behind his relationship with Sehun?**_

Once he arrived to the solar, he knocked and waited for the King´s response, he noticed from the corner of his eye that two maids had stopped in their cleaning to see which prince had gotten himself in trouble again but their jaws dropped once they noticed that it was Junmyeon who was standing in front of the door of the King’s solar.

“Come in.” With those words, Junmyeon opened the door to the solar and entered. He was in awe at the sight of the solar; the floor was a thick mahogany wood that glistened with the reflection of the light of the sun that poured through the windows behind the desk, he could tell that the desk which had various parchments and royal decrees on it was made of vintage rosewood (something that didn’t grow in Asterrania) on one side of the room, there was a large amount of shelves all filled with books varied in different topics (Junmyeon could even see some that were written in different languages) and the fireplace was on the other wall which had the royal family’s banner hung on it along with some weapons. He noticed that his mother was sitting in front of his father as she drank a cup of tea whilst she read a decree.

“Blessings Your Grace and my Lady.” Junmyeon greeted his parents before he directly addressed the problem. “Father, is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. We just want to inform you of something.” King Yunho replied with a tightlipped smile. From seeing that grimly contained smile, Junmyeon knew that something was wrong or that he wasn’t going to like to hear what his parents were going to inform him of.

“Alright.” Junmyeon said as he sat down on the chair next to his mother who leaned forward to give him a kiss of the cheek.

“We have a received a marriage offer for you and I desire to be sincere with you, my son by telling you that it’s an offer that would give you everything I’ve wanted you to have from the moment you were born.” Yunho explained slowly with a wavering voice. Junmyeon nodded his head in understanding but found himself asking who could’ve made such a good offer to his father; most of the other kingdom’s heirs were either engaged or too old for Junmyeon to marry into, it didn’t sound like it would be any of the noble houses of the country because his father (mostly his mother) has been refusing those offers ever since the first day ever since he was announced of age to be engaged.

“Who is it father?” Junmyeon asked with a soft voice while holding his gaze to his father’s.

“You are to wed Crown Prince Yifan of Yiwen; in a month’s time you and your own hand-chosen court shall go to Yiwen to meet your betrothed.” Yunho explained keeping his gaze firm on Junmyeon to gauge his reaction, Junmyeon could hear his mother sniffle which would be an indicator of her being close to crying.

The feeling that Junmyeon had felt at that moment wasn’t sadness, despair nor anger as many others (Baekhyun and Jongdae as firm examples) in his situation would feel. Why? Because he knew his duty, he **_knew_** more than any of his siblings about of his duty; he knew that as the second son he had more chances of being sent away for a marriage with another kingdom. Sure the match wasn’t horrible; he could have been matched with the prince that liked to place people’s heads on spikes for fun or even the prince who was cursed thus all of his betrothed have died in horrible ways. He knew about the crown prince of Yiwen; handsome, intelligent, strong, fierce in battle and very much adept to his birthright which was the throne of Yiwen. He just wasn’t comfortable with going all the way up north to a culture that he knew zero to nothing aside from what he’s heard from his spies and read in books.

“All the way up north, father? It’ll be cold, I’ll need to adapt to wearing furs.” Junmyeon laughed sweetly trying to lighten up the mood as he held his crying mother’s hand. “It’ll be hard to visit you and my brothers and dear little sister.

“Mother, if you’re crying like this when father is telling me of the engagement then how will you stand my departing?” He questioned his mother with a soft question before embracing her; she instantly latched on to him and cried softly in his shoulder. He felt sadness as he listened to his mother cry but he knew his duty, he just didn’t know how to break it down to Sehun.

* * *

Kyungsoo sighed as he heard his father start screaming at his spies before he returned to the dining table where his mother, half-sister and he were sitting all of them breaking their fast peacefully not minding the angered yells of his father since this was a normal occurrence in the Do household. Eventually his father either got tired of yelling at the spy or he dismissed him not wanting to see the spy’s “stupid rat” face as his father would kindly put it. His father walked in looking livid as he sat down on his chair and gulped down the glass of tea that had been prepared for him.

“What’s wrong darling? Did one of the assassination attempts go wrong?” Kyungsoo’s mother questioned as she looked at her husband who had decided to demand that the servants brought him wine because apparently it was never too early to get drunk.

“My assassination attempts never go wrong, Boyoung. You know this.” Ji Sung groaned after he gulped down the entire cup of wine before gesturing to the servants to refill his cup. “And if you must know the plan went perfectly well and Lord Ki won’t bother us anymore.”

“Then what got your feathers all ruffled up?” Boyoung asked as she ate a piece of bread while looking at her husband with a pointed look. “It’s hard for someone to make you mad.”

“Our plans to place Kyungsoo on the throne has been set back once again.” At these words Kyungsoo dropped his fork that contained a bite of boiled egg and his sister choked on her water.

“What?” Kyungsoo’s mother nearly hissed, voice dripping with venom as she glared at Ji Sung. “What do you mean that our plans have been set back?!”

“I have received news from my spies that Prince Junmyeon has been arranged to marry the Crown Prince of Yiwen.” Kyungsoo clenched his teeth at the memory of the conversation that he had with Junmyeon the previous eve. “I’m certain that this agreement took place last night during the ball.”

“Well then what will we do?”

“The original plan was for Kyungsoo to marry Prince Junmyeon and eventually Prince Minseok would have an “accident” **(his father clearly means murder here)** and pass away thus allowing Prince Junmyeon to rise as Crown Prince and eventually King in which Kyungsoo as his spouse would be crowned as Prince Consort.” Ji Sung explained. “And even if the Emperor of Yiwen wanted his son to stay here and marry Prince Junmyeon, he would be the second prince consort to Prince Junmyeon.”

“First, the King arranges for Prince Minseok to marry that stupid bastard prince from Yiwen because he’s afraid of a war, then he arranges for Prince Junmyeon to marry that prince from Yiwen.” Boyoung hissed with clenched teeth as she gestured for a servant to pour wine in her glass. “Now must we proceed with the next prince?”

“I refuse to let Kyungsoo marry Prince Jongdae; Prince Jongdae seems capable of driving the kingdom in ruin and I refuse to know that historians will associate Kyungsoo with **_that_ ** mess.”

“Then who?”

“I don’t know.”

“Should I marry Prince Jongin?” Kyungsoo commented with a bored tone as he looked at hiss parents who both stopped bickering to look at him. “He seems to be quite taken with me, if I’m alone with him for more than 10 minutes I can assure you that he’ll be begging me to marry him on his knees.

“Its common knowledge that if Prince Junmyeon goes up North to Yiwen for his marriage then it’s assured that Prince Jongdae will follow him. Prince Jongdae is quite dutiful to the second prince despite not coming from the same womb.”

“The king’s intention is to wed Prince Jongin to Lady Soojung of Kaewŏn.” His half-sister Saeron finally spoke up. “How will you make him change his father’s mind?”

“The king loves his children too much to restrain them from something that they want so badly.” Kyungsoo replied with a sardonic smile placed upon his lips as he looked at his sister with a fond almost mocking look in his eyes.

“Don’t worry little sister. I’ll make him beg his father to allow him to marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!~ Please comment, subscribe, kudos and bookmark~!


	7. Sweet Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae questions things, Luhan muses about Minseok and Junmyeon weeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~ I have this new chapter that finally isn't one that was already posted on AFF. I hope that you guys like it. Thanks for the comments~

Jongdae smiled as he heard his handmaiden –she’s actually Yerim’s handmaiden but Jongdae steals her from time to time because she knows all the gossip that circles around the castle and they have impromptu duets of the old hymns so he likes to think that she’s _his_ \- Seungwan inform him regarding something that he knew would happen: Junmyeon’s betrothal to the Crown Prince of Yiwen. Sure, his father had only told Junmyeon and Queen Boa to make it small and he’d tell the news tomorrow when he called court but Jongdae had connections so he would know before the others did. He simply hummed drinking his cup of tea that he was nursing in his lap before he quickly turned to Seungwan, successfully startling her.

“Oh! Prince Jongdae, don’t do that!” She lightly scolded him as she whacked him on the knee, Jongdae kept chuckling before he caught her hand not wanting the staff to see the prince getting whacked by a handmaiden. They were sitting in the gardens watching the castle staff and lords/ladies bustle around the castle doing their duties.

“Tell me, Lady Seungwan what do you know of the Crown Prince of Yiwen?” Jongdae questioned the silent Lady who began to think and glare at the prince. “You know I love my hyung oh so dearly. I need to know about the man who he is intended to marry.” **_And to know whether I need to go with Junmyeon or not. Even if I suck at fighting, I’m good at making a diversion for Junmyeon to escape._**

“Well, Your Highness. From what I’ve heard, Crown Prince Yifan is handsome, very intelligent, very skilled in battle, an extremely adept swordsman, also he’s-“

“From what I remember hearing, there were mentions of him hating us: our country. What is to assure me that my brother will be safe with a man who supposedly hates my countrymen and by consequence might hate my brother? That I won’t be informed that my brother was executed on whatever stupid charges that man could make against him? I’m worried, Seungwan.” Jongdae questioned Seungwan as he looked her in the eye and he could see that she was also worried.

Jongdae loved Junmyeon with all his heart, that was something everyone knew and it wasn’t a surprise in the royal household; when they were children –despite Junmyeon being a year older than him- Junmyeon played with him after a long day of lessons, Junmyeon let him sleep in his bed with him whenever he had nightmares after his mother had told him that he was too big to sleep with his father and her, Junmyeon helped him with his own lessons because he never understood the tutors, Junmyeon (and Minseok **_but we’re not talking about Minseok and his safety right now_** ) taught him to ride a horse, Junmyeon understood when Jongdae proclaimed that he would never hold a sword nor learn how to fight when others called him a coward and Junmyeon was his super hyung so he should know whether his super hyung would be safe or not.

“True. Are you planning something, Jongdae?” Seungwan squinted her eyes as she took in Jongdae’s expression.

“Seungwan, how would you feel about moving up north?”

“Do you forget that I’m your sister’s handmaiden?”

“She won’t notice with how much Joohyun coddles her.” Jongdae scoffed as he picked up the last pastry. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think that Joohyun was Yerim’s mother.”

“I’ll think about it. Besides who knows if I might find myself a handsome husband in Yiwen?” Seungwan wiggled her eyebrows at the prince who started laughing loudly and had almost choked on the cookie generating the worry of Seungwan and the castle staff that was around them.

* * *

Luhan pursed his lips as he tasted the bitter tea before placing the cup back on the table. “Why am I drinking this again, Tao?” He whispered to the lord who had accompanied him on his travel to Asterrania who simply stared at the prince with an unimpressed look on his face before he picked up his own teacup and changed his expression at the prince.

“Because I made the brew thus you know I suck at making the brew for the tea and I have the desire to gossip with you so indulge me, Your Highness.” Tao smiled at the prince as he took a sip of the tea before choking due to the flavor and asking one of Luhan’s handmaidens –Meiqi- to make another brew _and if she could, to throw it out to the sea when no one was looking._

“So how has your time with the prince been?” Tao questioned as he leaned forward with a coy and flirtatious smile on his lips. “Has he seduced you? Or have you seduced him already? Have you already been in the contact of the deeper parts of his flesh in the throes of passion?”

“It’s been fine, thank you for asking my dear friend.” Luhan replied with a smile before answering the other questions. “He hasn’t seduced me yet besides you know that that’s my specialty but I haven’t been able to use it yet.”

“I have been told that he’s a prude. That’s he’s never had a lady in his chambers, that the ones who have gone there or have been sent were all sent away with a warning, you would be his first Your Highness. Make him feel so many things that he’ll only want you in his bed and as his wife/husband.” Tao mused along with the other handmaidens who were also listening to their conversation –as it was normal for them- and pitching in their ideas. Luhan appreciated Tao’s information despite it being something that he had determined a while ago; Minseok was very nervous and silent when they would spend time together and would be okay with a chaperone accompanying them. 

“Did that work with my brother?” Luhan asked Tao with a smirk on his face as he drank the new cup of tea that Meiqi brought to him –which was 10 times better than Tao’s but he wouldn’t admit it to the younger for he would cry for a fortnight which was something that Luhan wasn’t very keen on-, Tao’s face blanched and reddened as the handmaidens all laughed at Tao’s misery as he spluttered trying to cover for himself.

“I knew he was off limits so I made sure I didn’t show him everything I could do because if I had done so then I’d be the next Empress not Prince Junmyeon.” He had said as he wiggled his eyebrows to make sure everyone knew what he was talking about. Luhan called bullshit but simply sipped his tea as Tao tried to make everyone believe his story. “But you have to make sure that the Prince only sees you so he won’t disrespect you. Your father would wage war if he found out that the Prince disrespected you.”

“That’s the plan. Make sure that we don’t get into a war and have my husband adoring me.” He laughed with them before quieting down as they heard the door being knocked, Meiqi walked towards the main door to greet the visitor. Meiqi walked back and whispered into Luhan’s ear. _“It’s Crown Prince Minseok, he desires to talk to you.”_

“I’ll be on my way.” Luhan replied as he got up from his seat, he walked towards the door and found Minseok standing there with a stern face before he saw Luhan which made his face light up. Luhan thought it was cute.

“Your Highness, it’s a pleasure to see that you come to see me in my humble quarters.” Luhan commented as he bowed to Minseok who blushed. “You could’ve sent a messenger. You do have a million servants who would do your bidding.”

“I find asking a servant to do what I can do in mere minutes unpractical.” Minseok smiled but clearing his voice and straightening his posture. “Also I wanted to see you. You brighten my day a bit, Your Highness.”

Luhan stopped in his thoughts at the mention that he brightened Minseok’s day before smiling at the prince. “You must say that to every person that you meet.”

“You’re the first person I’ve ever said that to.” Minseok shrugged before he grabbed a box that was in his coat. “I also have something for you; it’s a common practice over here, a gift for you.”

Luhan gently grabbed the small box that was extended towards him and opened it gently, handing the lid over to Meiqi who was blushing –Luhan presumed that it was because she became their by default chaperone and she actually wanted to give them some alone time- but still looked interested and stared in awe as he grabbed the necklace peering into the glass to look at the unfamiliar flower that was dry pressed inside of it. In Yiwen, the only flowers that grew there –due to the rigid cold climate and the only two months with spring- were winter roses, snowdrops, Lenten roses, winter pansies and more but Luhan didn’t remember their names also all these flowers had muted colors such as blues, purples and whites but this flower that Minseok had given him was red, a ruby red similar to a passionate red.

“What’s this flower?” Luhan breathed out as a natural shy smile came upon his face and Minseok smiled widely, showing off his white teeth, at the sight of Luhan’s smile.

“It’s called baby’s breath. My father and Queen Boa commented to me that baby’s breaths don’t grow in Yiwen and that most of the flowers are blue or white so even if you don’t decide to marry me, I hope that this flower will symbolize our friendship and I’m so awkward.” Minseok started off but gradually lost himself and he blushed a deep pink almost bordering on red.

And it was at this moment that Luhan decided that he was going to marry Minseok one way or another.

* * *

Junmyeon stood at the balcony of his room feeling the air impregnated with the scent of sea salt and the oak trees that surrounded the castle grounds as it hit his dampened cheeks. He sniffled before he walked inside his chambers closing the glass doors and locking them to make sure that no one would enter his room even if someone was stupid enough to challenge the prince. He wiped his cheeks dry after making sure that he wouldn’t cry again later as he made his way towards his bed to sleep but heard someone knock on his door, he walked towards the door and was getting ready to dismiss whoever stood at the door but was shocked at who had arrived. 

“Sehun?” He breathed out, voice almost breaking from his emotions. He composed himself and tugged Sehun inside the room before anyone saw the taller man. “Why are you here? I didn’t call for you or gave you a signal.”

“I’m not a concubine to need to be called to come see you, I’ll come whenever I want. I barely saw you today which is odd because when you’re back from a campaign I see you all the time because the court demands that you be there.” Sehun started rambling as Junmyeon led him to sit on the couch that Junmyeon had in his room. “What’s wrong? You don’t let me ramble for too long.”

“I have something to tell you.” Junmyeon murmured to Sehun who nodded before he spoke up coming up with something different from what was the issue.

“What is it? Are you with child? I thought that we were careful.”

“No, it’s not that and even if it were that I’d be overjoyed not like this.” Junmyeon mumbled while he stared at Sehun in the eyes, his hands moved to cup Sehun’s own hands who simply held his hands back with a soft smile. It pained Junmyeon to be the one to ruin that lovely smile.

“My father has told me that I am to be wed to Crown Prince Yifan.” Junmyeon whispered so softly that Sehun wouldn’t have heard him if he hadn’t been so silent.

“That bastard.” Sehun hissed as Junmyeon whacked him on the shoulder for disrespecting the king. “Well… I’ll go with you to Yiwen as your royal guard and we can be together there though we’ll have to be discreet.”

“Sehun, it won’t make any sense if the Royal General were to become the guard to one of the most adept princes at fighting and said prince is a Royal Commander as well.” Junmyeon shook his head before lifting his hand and cupping Sehun’s cheek with it. “As much as I would prefer if you came with me, you can’t. You are your father’s only heir; no harm can come to you and especially if it’s for me.”

“I don’t care. I love you Junmyeon, I don’t want to be apart from you.” Sehun whimpered at the end before he hugged Junmyeon and hiding his face in Junmyeon’s neck. “I’m always either so close to you or you’re too far so I can’t touch you.”

Junmyeon pulled Sehun to look at him in the eye with a fierce look in his eyes but tears were already spilling from them. “Sehun I love you so much. With all my heart, I love you and I am yours but I can’t have them do anything to you. I’m not going to Castile or Fáilte, I am going to Yiwen –a country that still thinks that we stole their princess- where I will most likely be a prisoner if something goes wrong. I am of royal blood of a strong nation that could best them in war but you are a nobleman, one that they will have no problem with making you an example if we were caught together. Our connections with Yiwen are too weak for us to do something like that.

“And don’t you ever think that I am saying these things because I don’t want you, I am saying these things –being brutally honest with you- because I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Because if something were to happen to you Sehun, my heart would break into a million pieces.”

Sehun simply nodded before he kissed Junmyeon with vigor and passion, Junmyeon moaning at the kiss before kissing back fervently. That night, they gave into the throes of passion so many times that Junmyeon had lost count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter~ Please kudos, bookmark, subscribe and comment~  
> See you guys next chapter


	8. Notification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court at Asterrania learns that Junmyeon is engaged and we get to see a perspective from Yiwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!! I really went through hell trying to finish this chapter and I know that this is very slow paced but I swear that I'm gonna try to post around every 2 weeks for these now that I'm out of college.  
> Please enjoy this chapter.

Junmyeon sat still next to his brothers as they sat in court listening to the court advisors and noblemen give their reports to the King who was waiting for them to finish for him to make his own announcement. Junmyeon felt Jongdae move behind him to hide his head so he could yawn making Junmyeon smile softly; Jongdae was still a child no matter what. Junmyeon turned his head towards the court noticing that most of the noblemen were all trying to puff their chests in a foolish attempt to establish dominance between each other, he strayed his eyes to where the royal generals and commanders were seated and noticed that Sehun was looking at him with a soft smile to which Junmyeon answered with a soft smile of his own before realizing a small gesture with his finger that indicated that they would talk, making Sehun’s smile even wider before he returned to his default expression. Junmyeon decided that he would zone back into the conversation, noticing that it was simply a report regarding how the harvest for this year has surpassed the ones from previous years' harvest.

The last nobleman had stepped up to give his report of his small town that he oversaw that was by the border with Falite, Junmyeon noted as the nobleman bowed to his father before retreating back to where the rest of the court had formed. Junmyeon could tell what was coming up so he paid no mind to it as his father was adjusting his position on the throne before he started speaking.

“My lords and ladies, I have an announcement to make.” King Yunho started to say with a voice that overpowered the court managing to hush the court in short time. “This is something that I have thought for quite a long time and I inform you that Prince Junmyeon has been engaged to the Crown Prince Yifan of Yiwen. He shall make his way to Yiwen for the marriage ceremony in a month’s time with the Royal Party from Yiwen.”

After those words were muttered, you could hear a pin being dropped into the court. Jongin and Minseok had both gasped and looked at their father in shock before looking at Junmyeon with either sadness or pity, Junmyeon had always been poor at differencing those two emotions. Jongdae huffed and muttered something that sounded quite similar to “I fucking knew it” but Junmyeon was in no position to chide his younger brother for swearing because he was the center of attention though he wouldn't mind directing the attention to someone else.

He noticed that someone moved from their position, it was Lord Kyungsoo who clapped and bowed to Junmyeon: something that Junmyeon had not expected since Kyungsoo was someone that the court had pushed very strongly for him to marry and he often wondered if Kyungsoo had feeling for him. “Congratulations Your Highness, I hope that our beloved prince lives with joy for many years.” Many lords and ladies followed the young lord Do’s move and started congratulating Junmyeon over the engagement with the prince and wishing that he’ll have a nice journey and the same old ‘marriage with a bountiful amount of children, happiness and fidelity’. The court was adjourned and the noblemen had left leaving only the royals to stay in the room.

“Junmyeon, have you started on deciding who will accompanying you to Yiwen?” Yunho questioned his second eldest. Junmyeon bowed his head in response, “I have only been able to decide on a few people but I have not been able to inform them _due_ to the fact that you told me to not announce my betrothal to anyone until you did.” “Good. The response by the noble houses is exactly what I expected from them so don’t take much mind to them.” Yunho said to Junmyeon before turning his head towards Minseok who was trying to not look at his father directly in the eye.

"Minseok, have you been able to reach any progress with Prince Luhan?" Yunho questioned with a teasing smile that Minseok knew that if his mother was there then she would also have been smiling like his father did. Minseok stiffened and started scratching the back of his ear which was an indication that he was nervous. 

"Father if I'm allowed to intervene then I would like to comment that my dear Minseok hyung and Prince Luhan have not been in a room alone just the two of them." Jongdae says with a teasing smile on his face and a teasing tone. "So I fear that Minseok has failed Plan _Seduce Prince Luhan."_

 _"_ Why you little-" Minseok started mumbling but stopped once he heard Junmyeon whack the younger instead smiling in victory.

"Minseok, try to put more effort into getting Prince Luhan into accepting the marriage." Yunho commented with a soft smile on his face.

"Yes Father." Minseok muttered with a blush on his face.

"You are all dismissed; I must go have a meeting with Emperor Hangeng." The princes all nodded and made their way to their rooms.

Junmyeon made his way to his room after scolding Jongdae for cursing at court, smiling when he noticed that someone special was standing outside of his room. He simply opened the door and allowed Sehun to enter before locking the door and turning around to find himself in Sehun's arms. Junmyeon simply smiled and relished the fact that he was in the arms of the man he loves and that still had a month to love this man as much as he could.

* * *

"Advisor Zhoumi, please read this and tell me that my eyes are not mistaking me." Yifan thrusted the letter from his father into the Royal Family's most trusted advisor's hand who was previously reading a book.

 _"I deserve higher pay."_ Zhoumi thought as he started reading the letter that had annoyed the Prince noticing that there was nothing wrong with the letter.

"Your Highness, not to bother you nor be rude to you but there is nothing wrong with the letter." Zhoumi spoke up meekly. _Great I am afraid of a child that is almost half my age._ "It simply states that the King of Asterrania has agreed to your father's proposal of having Prince Junmyeon as your consort and that they are hoping that Luhan accepts the marriage to Prince Minseok."

"Advisor Zhoumi, did you not read the line of the letter that states that I am betrothed and that I will not be able to see his face until the day he arrives here in Yiwen?" Yifan huffed and spat like a child who was being told to eat his vegetables would do. 

"And is there anything wrong with that Your Highness?" Zhoumi inquired, already having an idea of where this was going to go and raising an eyebrow as to show his displeasure with the young superficial prince.

"Yes because what if he is.... ugly? Then I won't be able to call off the engagement because they might cut off Luhan ge's head if I do that and I'll be married to the end of my days with someone not attractive." Yifan said with a pout and the tone of his voice was quite whiny if Zhoumi had to be honest but the Advisor simply laughed. "What why are you laughing?"

"Your Highness, it seems that you have not heard of the rumors regarding the looks of the second Prince of Asterrania? Such a shame." Zhoumi laughed as he poked at the young prince's nose before standing to walk towards the window. "It is rumored that the dear Duke of Alticar, as such is his formal royal title as a second son of such a grand royal house, is actually one of the most beautiful princes to ever grace this Earth; it is said that one look at the prince will have your attention but once you look past his beauty, you shall truly fall. They say that his skin is too fair and way too pale to be from a son of Asterrania, that his eyes are quite lovely to look at but they say that what will truly captivate you is his words. They say that he speaks just as proficiently as a poet would."

"Prince Yifan, you must take this opportunity that is dangling in front of your eyes." Zhoumi said as he walked back to Yifan and placed his hands on Yifan's shoulders, their height difference not being that noticeable. "You are to be wed to one of the most coveted men in all the realm, the son of one of the most powerful and strongest kingdoms; take advantage of it. Make it so that Prince Junmyeon never thinks of leaving you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, suscribe, give kudos and bookmark! See you guys next chapter.


	9. Your Majesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Minseok breathed in as he looked at the ring that he held in his hand, finally delivered to him after he had told the royal jeweler to make him the best ring that could suit Prince Luhan’s hand. The royal jeweler had presented Minseok with a white gold ring embroidered with Celtic knots –the jeweler had commented that the embroidery was famous from the region where he had learned it so Minseok allowed the man to do what he wanted as long as he complied with Minseok’s directions- made with such delicacy, to the sides were three small diamonds all cut and placed in a vertical line and in the middle there was a ruby centered quite perfectly. Minseok knew that Luhan was fond of bright colors and the ruby was very reminiscent to Minseok of the time in which he gifted Luhan the baby’s breath necklace.

 _“Of course even if I propose to Prince Luhan and he rejects me then I at least hope that he keeps the ring as a reminder of our time together.”_ Minseok thought pessimistically. Minseok preferred to be a realist but Jongdae had a tendency to call him a sourpuss so in the end he didn’t know what he was. He walked towards the gardens as slowly as he could, he had sent Luhan a letter requesting him to meet him at the gardens in which Minseok would take advantage of the fact that Luhan hadn’t been to the gardens ever in the entire time of his visit and every time they spent time together would badger Minseok to give him a tour of the royal gardens.

Minseok could see the handsome prince waiting for him at the entrance of the gardens –Luhan’s face looked like he itched to enter the gardens without Minseok-, he also noticed the presence of Lord Huang –who looked extremely bored _-. “He must’ve lost at who must chaperone Prince Luhan for today”_ Minseok thought with coy amusement.

“Good afternoon Prince Luhan and Lord Huang.” Minseok gave a small respectful bow as he approached the two men, Luhan’s face instantly lighted up as he saw Minseok before bowing back in respect while Lord Huang’s facial expression did not change even as he bowed to Minseok. Minseok did not resent his lack of facial expression instead he simply extended his arm for Luhan to take, once Luhan’s arm was intertwined with his they started walking.

“Prince Luhan, you look very handsome today-” Minseok started to say but was interrupted by Luhan’s sudden laughter. “Is something wrong? Did I say something out of turn?”

“No, it is only that you start every single one of our conversations with the _‘Prince Luhan, you look very handsome today’_.” Luhan laughed as he imitated Minseok’s voice and Minseok heard Lord Huang release his banshee-like laughter a few feet behind him.

“Thank you Lord Huang for your helpful participation.” Minseok deadpanned before turning to look at Luhan. “Alright, Prince Luhan your face is not the most horrible thing that I’ve seen today. Is that better, Your Highness?”

“Very much. I like that kind of greeting the most; because you’re not flattering my beauty over everything.” Luhan laughed before stopping suddenly thus making Minseok stop as well and almost making Lord Huang crash into them, Minseok followed Luhan’s gaze to realize that he was looking at Junmyeon who was exiting the gardens with his retinue –which was mostly conformed of the second or third children of the influential nobles of Indaia (the capital); Minseok had his own retinue but with the fact that he had to spend time with Luhan, he basically abandoned them not that he minded.-. “Good morning, Prince Junmyeon.”

“Good morning, Prince Luhan. I hope that the morning processions were adequate for you with the hope that they have not caused you much problems, and that my brother is taking good care of you, I hope that our royal gardens are of your standard.” Junmyeon replied with a sweet smile and a bow, his retinue bowed after he had done so.

“There’s no need for so much formality Prince Junmyeon,” Luhan smiled with an equally as sweet smile. “After all, we are going to be related in short time.”

“It’s true, Your Highness. I am eager to travel to Yiwen to meet my betrothed, I wish that you provide me with some stories of him before I part or hopefully you’ll be able to make the journey with us.” Junmyeon answered with a soft voice before looking momentarily at Minseok, he turned his gaze towards Luhan once more. “I’ll have to take my leave, I have to see the royal tailor.”

“Farewell Prince Junmyeon.” Luhan smiled, he looked up at Minseok with a smile. “Shall we continue?”

“Of course.” Minseok nodded and they continued their tranquil pace of walking through the gardens. _“Did he have to be so direct with the whole wedding thing?”_ Minseok thought, feeling quite peeved. _“He’s rushing me to propose to Luhan, I hate him more than Jongdae now.”_

They stopped in front one of the water fountains that the former Queen Mother had had commissioned to be built before she passed away a few months after Minseok’s grandfather had died as well; Minseok’s grandmother Queen Haerin was extremely fond of the palace gardens –more than she was of her only surviving son’s wife but she was fond of Minseok at least-, evoking most of her efforts into the gardens, the late Queen Mother was the most fond of Alyssums, Baby’s Breaths and Carnations all which surrounded the water fountain and gave this part of the gardens a certain beauty that was very lovely. Minseok breathed in the familiar sweet scent of flowers before looking at Luhan who was staring at the fountain with admiration.

“Prince Luhan, I need to ask you something.” Minseok started, amazed at the fact that his voice didn’t start cracking or anything, Luhan looked at him with expectant doe eyes. Minseok moved down to the ground and kneeled on one knee and looked up at Luhan ho looked shocked and looked at Lord Huang from the corner of his eye, noticing that the young lord looked constipated in his shock. “Prince Luhan, in the brief time that we’ve known each other I have realized that you’re someone that I wish could stay by my side for all the years to come; you’re hilarious also you laugh at all the stupid matters that I say as well even if they’re not as funny as yours, you find beauty and joy in the simplest of things and most important of all you have become someone that I hold close in my heart. Prince Luhan, would you give me the honor of becoming my husband?”

At the end of all this, Minseok pulled the ring from the inside of his vest pocket to show Luhan that his intentions were true. Minseok looked at Luhan with expectant eyes but Luhan looked at Minseok with unreadable eyes before he started nodding with uncontainable joy. “Yes!”

Minseok slumped over with relief before getting up and placing the ring on Luhan’s hand, making a move to separate from Luhan to give him space before Luhan had gripped his wrist tightly to make sure that Minseok didn’t move too far. “As far as I know, Prince Minseok, where I come it is customary for a man to grant a kiss to his betrothed after he’s proposed.”

Minseok felt his face become red as he nodded softly before moving closer to Prince Luhan, who had already placed a hand on Minseok’s jaw, pulling him closer and slowly leaning forward while tilting his head a little so their noses wouldn’t crash; the moment their lips met in a soft and sweet closed lip kiss, Minseok realized that Luhan’s lips might be the softest things’ he’s ever touched. They remained with their lips attached for a few seconds more before they parted, Minseok briefly wondered how red his face was but he decided to discard the idea.

“Prince Luhan, we should go and inform our fathers of the good news.” Minseok coughed and looked at Luhan shyly.

“How can a prince that spoke such sweet words to propose to me and kiss me turn so shy?” Luhan teased Minseok with a smug smile the entire way to the throne room but Minseok did not comment on the teasing, he simply bore a soft smile.

* * *

Junmyeon leaned down from his position to swallow Sehun’s soft moans with his own mouth as their tongues intertwined with each other, assuring that the noises produced by the General weren’t to be heard by any guards roaming by guarding the palace at night. Junmyeon separated to concentrate more on reaching Sehun’s and his’ pleasure, riding the General who had a sly smirk as he saw the always composed perfect prince break his composure as he rode him. Junmyeon sped up his pace and Sehun started moving upwards his hips to meet with Junmyeon’s, Junmyeon bit his bottom lip trying to suppress the moans that wanted to escape the elder.

“Hyung.” Sehun moaned as he pulled Junmyeon closer to him and kissed him again. Both of them moaning into each other’s mouths as they reached their orgasms; Junmyeon coating both of their abdomens in his release and Sehun releasing inside of Junmyeon who simply keened in delight of the feeling of being filled, Junmyeon collapsed onto Sehun, lying down on his stomach. Junmyeon separated from their kiss, softly spreading kisses all over Sehun’s face before moving down and softly kissing and biting his jaw before he settled on a very sensitive spot in Sehun’s neck to which he started biting and sucking marks onto that spot on that place.

“You know hyung? It’s not fair that I can’t mark you but you can mark me.” Sehun pouted with a smile as he looked down and locked gazes with Junmyeon whose eyes crinkled from joy but later looked sad.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon whispered softly onto Sehun’s collarbone, sucking a mark there before kissing it softly. Junmyeon knew that Sehun had a right to be saddened by that; Junmyeon would be departing in a week’s time. Junmyeon would be on the road and there would be many risks for someone to see that the prince was sleeping with another when he was betrothed to another. “There’s nothing in the world that would give me more joy than to mark you and bear the marks that you have given me proudly. To be yours and for you to be mine, if it weren’t because of my duties I would’ve married you long ago. And I would have already given you many children, we would live in your family’s estate in Mayrell with your mother or maybe in the castle that’s mine by right in Alticar. We could’ve been so happy, I resent being a prince because being a prince means that I can have everything but you.”

“Hyung, I love you so much. I don’t think I could love anyone the way I do love you. How could I dream about touching someone the way I touch you and making me feel the way you make me feel?” Sehun replied as he flipped them over and started tracing delicate kisses and touches along the elder’s body. When he was about to start sucking on Junmyeon’s nipples, they heard fervent knocking coming from the bedroom’s main doors to which Sehun got startled and fell off the bed.

Junmyeon sat up, cleaned himself as fast as he could, put on a nightshift and hid Sehun under the bed. He got up from the bed and calmed himself before opening the door to see that it was Lord Kwon who looked very worried and sad at the same time. “Is something wrong Lord Kwon? These aren’t hours to be roaming around the palace.”

“Prince Junmyeon, your mother has requested me to take you to the King’s chambers.” Lord Kwon replied with a glum tone to his voice.

“Has something happened to my father, Lord Kwon?” Junmyeon stared strongly at the older man trying to get the man to give him an answer.

“Your father’s condition worsened overnight…. the healers have done all they can do….They have announced that the king will not survive the night, that’s why your mother has summoned all the king’s children to see him off.” Junmyeon felt his legs weaken at those words spoken by the Advisor, he leaned onto the door before looking at the Advisor.

Junmyeon felt sick in his mouth before he swallowed it, he had to be strong. “Allow me to put on a robe at least, it’s unsightly for a prince to be solely in a nightshift.”

Junmyeon walked back into the room not caring about Lord Kwon’s answer and grabbed a robe, knowing that Sehun most likely heard everything. He trusted Sehun to do what he had to do. Junmyeon closed the door behind him as he wore a midnight blue robe, he walked alongside Lord Kwon to his father’s chambers where he saw many of the healers looking gloom. His presence was announced and he entered the room, making his way to his father’s bed; feeling his heart break when he saw his father pale white as the sheets of paper in which he has written reports on it, his father’s face was glistening with sweat, Queen Sohee was patting his forehead with a cold rag trying to at least alleviate his pain.

Yunho was holding Yerim's hand as he whispered soft comforting words to his youngest child, Yerim was sobbing hysterically shaking her head denying to herself of her father's fate. Queen Boa came up and pulled her daughter away and embraced her tightly, trying to hide her own tears. 

Junmyeon walked over and sat next to Jongdae who was silently crying while watching his father give his final breaths to his children. Yunho noticed Junmyeon and he gestured for his second son to get closer to him.

"Junmyeon, my dear son, your siblings and you have always been my greatest pride. But you have always reminded me of my late brothers' -who it seems that I'll be joining soon- and..-" Yunho started coughing and Junmyeon heard Yerim cry out harder, Junmyeon saw Jongin try to console their sister. 

"Father, please stop talking; you must save your strength." Junmyeon mumbled as he felt his eyes fill with tears but refused to let them fall. Minseok was also crying but he was trying to be strong for his mother who looked so pale that she was about to faint. _"It was such a happy eve,"_ Junmyeon bitterly thought. _"Minseok and Luhan announced their engagement and tomorrow they were going to start the planning. Nothing of this was supposed to happen."_

"I regret engaging you Junmyeon, I fear that I won't be able to send you off or see my grandchildren." Yunho said with a weak smile. "You must live happily, my children." 

Yunho grabbed Junmyeon's hand, that was running through his father's hair, and pressed it to his lips before whispering; "Junmyeon, my boy, always honor the monarchy. Your brothers, sister and you all possess the blood of the royal house of Kim, you must never forget that in all that you do. Understood?"

Junmyeon felt the tears that he struggled to keep at bay begin to fall down as he nodded to his father, calling him by the word that he called him when he was younger. "Yes papa, I'll always remember that. I love you papa." 

Junmyeon couldn't bear to look at his father anymore so he tucked his face into Jongdae's shoulder as he heard his father give his final breath. Junmyeon turned his face to see his father's eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face, no longer suffering from the pain that he had been suffering; he heard his mother announce the soul departure words and his siblings echoed his mother. Junmyeon kissed his father's forehead before he whispered "Goodbye papa, rest with our ancestors."

The room was silent except from the sounds of sobbing and cries. Junmyeon knew what had to be done now, someone was supposed to announce the new king but he knew that Queen Sohee was too distraught to do it herself and that his own mother was crying. Junmyeon stood and kneeled in front of Minseok who knew what had to be done. 

"Long live King Minseok, may you continue to bring prosperity to the house of Kim as your predecessor did." His siblings and mother followed en suite. Minseok was now king as the eldest trueborn son of King Yunho, even though it was the perfect moment for a power grab but Junmyeon wasn't going to give the court what they wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, suscribe, bookmark and upvote~!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it~ Please comment, give kudos and subscribe. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
